Buffy Wins Homecoming Queen
by Angel Alexander
Summary: Btvs X HP. As the title says Buffy wins Homecoming Queen with the help of a few surprise visitors. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

All sites, characters and places from 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' belong to Joss Whedon and all sites, characters and places from 'Harry Potter' belong to J.K Rowling. The kids powers belong to 'X-Men' Marvel Comics  
  
I own Eric Lupin and Jade Black. As always read and review Chapter 1  
  
Jade, Harry and Draco walked into Sunnydale High, Jade wore a pair of black leather pants, an emerald green velvet corset, a blood red leather duster and black leather boots. Her red hair hung down her back in waves; with an arm around her waist Draco wore a pair of black slacks, a blood red shirt, a black leather duster and a pair of boots. His silver blond hair was spiked, and he was flicking a lighter off and on. Next to the couple Harry wore black slacks, a royal blue shirt, a leather duster and a pair of boots. His raven black hair was like Draco's spiked.  
  
They walked down the halls of Sunnydale, very aware that everyone was watching them, they passed the notice board and Jade spoke, "Looks like there is a homecoming queen contest going on. Should I run or help the Slayer win?" Harry replied, "You know you'd win Red, so why don't we help the Slayer beat all her competition." Jade looked at Draco who nodded and they continued walking.  
  
They passed the library only to see a brunette girl, boy and a red haired girl and boy walk out. Jade looked inside and saw Giles and the Slayer talking, they decided to announce their presence.  
  
Jade, Draco and Harry walked inside the library and Draco spoke with a British accent, "You'd be the Slayer." Buffy and Giles turned to see three people standing there Giles spoke, "Yes she is, and you are." Jade spoke also with a British accent, "How rude of us, my name is Jade Black, this is Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. My father told us to come to America to help train the new slayer." Giles answered, "Ah yes Sirius mentioned he was sending his daughter and a couple of friends. Well I'm Giles and this is the oldest Slayer in history Buffy Summers." Harry replied also with a British accent, "Pleasure to meet you, we noticed on our way in that you're competing in a Homecoming Queen contest." Buffy replied, "Well trying to anyway, since all my friends decided to help Cordelia." Jade tossed her hair over her shoulder and spoke, "Don't worry about it Buffy, we're going to help you win."  
  
Buffy stood there shocked for a while before she asked, "You will help me?" Draco said, "We'll help you Summers." Giles noticed that Draco was playing with a lighter he asked, "Why are you playing with that thing?" Draco smirked and used the flame to light a fire in his hand; he then proceeded to play with the fire. Harry used his hand to freeze the fire as Jade spoke, "Father said he was sending the best people to deal with a Slayer and we are it." Buffy asked, "How are you gonna help me win?" Jade replied, "Well, Buffy you and I are going to convince the jocks to vote for you, Draco and Harry are going to convince the cheerleaders while my two cousins will handle the rest." Buffy asked, "When are your cousins coming?" Jade counted and said, "Right...about...now."  
  
Sure enough two kids walked into the library Jade spoke, "May I introduce the rest of the team that's gonna train the new Slayer my cousins Hermione Granger and Eric Lupin." Hermione and Eric walked up to the others as Hermione asked, "Who are they cousin?" Jade replied, "This is Giles the librarian also the watcher and the blond is the oldest slayer in history Buffy Summers. We are going to help her win homecoming queen." Hermione sighed as she said, "I suppose you want me to handle the computer club and stuff like that again huh?" Draco said, "Always." Jade spoke as she watched her cousin Eric move around behind Buffy, "Eric I want you to handle the goths." Eric nodded as he flicked something out of his sleeve Jade spoke, "Buffy duck." Buffy ducked just as a flaming card flew over her head and Jade caught it she said, "No time for games Eric you have a job to do." Eric nodded then disappeared out of the library along with Hermione.  
  
When they were gone Draco and Harry walked out soon after leaving Jade, Buffy and Giles in the library Jade said, "If the new slayer comes here just tell her to wait until we get back." Giles nodded and watched as the two girls walked out of the library. 


	2. Chapter 2

All sites, characters and places from 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' belong to Joss Whedon and all sites, characters and places from 'Harry Potter' belong to J.K Rowling. The kids powers belong to 'X-Men' Marvel Comics  
  
I own Eric Lupin and Jade Black. As always read and review   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jade and Buffy had soon convinced all the jocks to vote Buffy for homecoming queen. As they were walking back through the halls they ran into Cordelia, Willow, Xander and Oz. Cordelia spoke, "Buffy." Buffy replied, "Cordelia, I don't think you've ever met my friend Jade Black. Jade this is Cordelia, Willow, Xander and Oz." Jade nodded as she felt a pair of arms go around her waist she tilted her head to the side and saw Draco resting his chin on her shoulder she asked, "Everything went okay?" Draco nodded and asked, "Who are your new friends?" Jade replied, "Their Buffy's friends."  
  
Just then Harry, Eric and Hermione walked up Buffy spoke, "Willow, Oz, Cordelia, Xander these are a few of my friends, Jade's boyfriend Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Eric Lupin, and Harry Potter. Guys meet Willow, Cordelia, Xander and Oz." Eric, Hermione, Draco and Harry all nodded.  
  
Soon Jade spoke, "Buffy, I think Giles is waiting for us." Buffy replied, "Right lets go." With that Buffy, Jade, Draco, Harry, Eric and Hermione walked off in the direction of the library. Back in the halls Willow said, "Looks like Buffy isn't mad at us for helping you Cordy." Cordy replied, "They are creepy especially that Jade girl, she gives me the creeps." Xander spoke, "Why was that Draco guy playing with that lighter all the time." Oz shrugged.  
  
Meanwhile in the library Jade was training Faith the new slayer in hand to hand. Giles asked, "How can you fight like that?" Jade replied, "I was born a slayer except I was never called but I still got strength." Faith spoke, "I like your style." Jade grinned as she threw a punch at Faith and got her in the midsection Jade spoke, "Come on Faith, concentrate I know you can do this." Faith nodded and soon Jade was sprawled on her back she got up and said, "Good." Just then the Scooby gang walked into the library and everyone inside the library stopped what they were doing Jade stood next to Buffy and Faith as Buffy asked, "What did you guys want?" Willow asked, "We were wondering if there was any new big bad in town that we need to research." Faith spoke, "Already got it covered." She tilted her head in the direction of Hermione, Giles, Harry, Eric and Draco who had stopped researching the minute the Scooby gang had entered. Willow stepped back as Xander stepped forward and spoke, "Okay, stop it right now, you have no reason to treat us like that Buffy." Buffy was about to say something when Giles said, "I think she has every reason to, you all turned your back on her when she needed you. So when Jade and her friends arrived to help train Faith they offered to help Buffy as well as me in research. The thing is neither Buffy nor Faith need to watch out for them because they have powers of their own Jade is a Slayer, Draco is able to control and manipulate fire, Harry can control and manipulate ice. Hermione can control nature and Eric is somewhat a reformed thief."  
  
The sun had soon set and Angel and Spike entered the library to hear Cordelia call someone a, "Vapid whore." Angel and Spike walked in and stood near the counter and looked at all the new faces when suddenly a familiar one caught Spike's eye he asked, "Mione is that you?" Hermione said, "Hello Spike." Spike was across the room and raining kisses on Hermione before anyone could blink. Jade cleared her throat and they pulled apart Spike said, "ello Red, didn't see you there." Jade raised an eyebrow a smirk on her face she said, "I see that, how are you?" Spike shrugged and was about to say something when Xander shouted, "You know him!" Jade spoke, "Duh, can't you see the resemblance between Draco and Spike they're related." Angel said, "Don't bother trying to explain it to him Jade, Xander wouldn't be able to notice it anyhow." Xander was speechless. As one Cordelia, Xander, Willow and Oz left the library.  
  
When they were gone Jade said, "We have to get you a dress Buffy, you to Faith." Buffy and Faith both nodded as they watched Jade walk over to Spike and said, "Spike, can we please borrow your credit card." She pouted as Spike growled handed over his credit card and said, "You know I can't say no to you Red." Jade smirked as her, Buffy, Faith and Hermione walked out of the library and towards the mall.  
  
By the time the homecoming dance came Angel, Drusilla and Spike were both turned human thanks to Jade, Harry was dating Drusilla, Spike and Hermione were dating, Angel and Buffy, Eric and Faith, Jade and Draco. They all hired a limo for the homecoming dance.  
  
When they got there they all entered the Bronze Jade wore an emerald green silk dress, Hermione wore a dark purple silk dress, Faith wore a black silk dress, Drusilla wore a blood-red silk dress and Buffy wore a navy blue silk dress. All the guys wore tuxedos. It was soon time to announce the homecoming queen Devon stood on the stage and spoke, "The Homecoming Queen for Sunnydale High this year is...Buffy Summers." Everyone clapped except Cordelia, Willow, Xander and Oz. Buffy walked up to the stage as Devon put the crown on her head and she spoke, "Thankyou to everyone who voted for me, I would especially like to thank my friends for all their help and support Jade, Draco, Hermione, Spike, Harry, Drusilla, Faith, Eric and most of all my boyfriend Angel. Thankyou."  
  
With that she walked off the stage to cheers from the crowd, she walked back over to her friends who hugged her and congratulated her Jade spoke, "See told you we'd help you win Homecoming Queen."  
  
THE END 


End file.
